


Advice

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: concerning a  new possible romance on the horizon Aaron turns to his trusted close confidant and ex wife turned friend Camille
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt, Aaron Shutt/Karen Wilder
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Advice

“I know things haven’t really been all that easy for us”

“There’s no label with us”Camille tells him 

“I’ve been sorta semi seeing someone but I don’t think it’s going anywhere”Aaron countered 

“Aside from you and our occasional downtown outings there’s no one else”Camille tells him 

“Karen is nice but there’s problems”Aaron explained 

“What sort of problems?”Camille rose a brow 

“Well my meeting with her kids was disastrous I’ll put it that way”Aaron remarked 

“Not a kid person”Camille stares over at him 

“Maybe it depends on the person for me”Aaron shrugged his shoulders 

“Well good thing you came to me”Camille was always there when he needed advice 

“I could use a drink”Aaron says 

“You and me both”Camille agreed


End file.
